


Photograph

by QueenOfFangirls



Series: Wrongs will be righted if we're united [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Dinner, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jack loves his boy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, its gayer than a box of crayons, you want gay? I got the gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfFangirls/pseuds/QueenOfFangirls
Summary: David and Jack. Jack and David. Two peas in the pod that are head over heels. Love had no bounds, but Jack wanted to make sure David knew that.





	1. One

Two glorious splendid years were spent with this dork. The three am dance parties, the sleeping in each other's arms on Sunday mornings. The spontaneous road trips down the coast or Jack’s birthday trip to Santa Fe.

 

David was his man, the guy who always had his back. Jack smiled a little, as David curled around Jack a little harder, his arms wrapped around Jack’s waist. He groaned, opened his eyes just to peek with the blinding light from the laptop in Jack’s lap making him squint.

 

His voice, thick with sleep mumbled to him. “Wha’ ’ca doin’ Jackie?” Jack chuckled a little. David always threw proper grammar out the window, when he is starting to get up, replacing with incomplete sentences, chopped words and to complete this linguistic sundae, his true New York accent.

 

“Nothin’, Davey,” Jack kissed the top of David’s head, the coffee-colored curls tickling Jack on the tip on his nose. “Go back to sleep.”

 

“Not ‘til you join me.” David whispered, snuggling closer.

 

“I gotta work on ‘is, babe,” Jack argued.

 

Sensing defeat, David scoffed, and flipped over to his other side.

 

Jack looked at his final project, full of smiles, laughs and nothing but happiness. As he finished editing, he couldn’t help but smile at the joy that he revisited. He closed the laptop, and placed in the bedside drawer. He needed the rest anyhow, for tomorrow was going to a big day, drenched with endless love.


	2. Two

The house was quiet when Davey got home the next day. Jack usually got home around four, and it was almost six now. “Jack?” David called out, looking for his boyfriend. He started to peel off his shoes, when Jack yelled from the kitchen. “ ‘m in here!”

 

David put his jacket on the coat rack, and started towards the kitchen. “Jack, what are you doing?”

 

A full course meal laid on the table with a white table cover like at 54 Below. Candles were lit and a vase of roses sat in the middle, with roses petals scattered on the table.

 

“What is all this?” David questioned out loud, Jack still not clear on his where-being.

 

Clacks came down from the stairs. Jack, in a black suit and tie, the one with the tiny white flowers embroidered into that David loves so much.

 

“Hey.” Jack casually said, putting on his cuff links. “Um, hey?” David was starting to wonder what Jack did wrong now. Jack came home at three in the morning once, when he explicitly said he'll be home at seven. Jack didn't expected David to be sitting in the recliner chair waiting on him, ready to utterly destroy him. It took a grade A bottle of wine and a large bouquet of roses to win Davey after that.

 

“In case yous wondering, I didn't do anything."

 

Ok, that rules that out. Jack walked over to David, looked him dead in his eyes and kissed him square on the lips. Warm, plump and comforting, David couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Jack’s neck, getting closer to him.

 

“You did _something_ , didn’t ya?” David asked, raising his eyebrow. “Oh, yeah.” Jack said, pressing a kiss to David’s lips. “You want to tell me what you did?” David pressed, willing to crack him. Jack scoffed, and cocked a little grin. “Nah, ‘s a surprise,” Jack said.

 

“We got dinner on the table anyhow.” He, in one swift motion pulled out a chair, and gave a grand gesture for Davey to sit. David couldn't help but laugh a little, and sat down. “The dining room is proud to present, with the help of Monsieur internet, your dinner.” Jack put on his best French accent, and introduced the meal of the night.

 

Two plates of filet mignon appeared, with a creamy sauce and mushrooms, hasselback potatoes and glasses of wine, filled with only a tiny space left. It captured David, its scent powerful and intoxicating.

 

“What are yous waiting for, an invitation? Go ahead and dig in.” Jack chimed in, sitting down himself. 

 

The filet was a silky wonder, with a pinot noir drench and stained David's upper lip. He noticed a smile from Jack as he completed his meal. “I’m taking it was good?” Jack hinted. “Very.” David confirmed, dotting his napkin on his face.

 

“I hope that you saved room for dessert.” Jack kissed the top of David’s head and walked to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

The cheesecake, decorated with raspberries of the prim white plate, just need a sprinkle of the berry sauce and powdered sugar. The weeks that took to figure out how to even cook took Jack awhile to figure it out, before he learned from Medda that cooking was an art form. Everything clicked after that. 

 

 That plate, carved with the four words that Jack prayed would work. He opened the drawer that the two used for silverware for the velvet box, which slid down his back ever so effortless and hid from plain sight.

 

“Ta-da!” Jack came back out, with the two plates of dessert in hand. “Cheesecake?” David wondered, seeing one of his favorite dishes sit in front of him. “You’re welcome.” Jack kissed the top of his head once more. "Okay, what is going on?" David asked. 

 

"What do ya mean, babe?" Jack asked, freaking out a little. David was too smart for his own good, and Jack started to think that this was a bad idea for a surprise proposal. 

 

'Are you trying to get with me a liltte more by learning to cook?"

 

 _Hallelujah, my boyfriend is an idiot._ Jack thought to himself, breathing in sweet relief. "Yes, yep I did!" Jack chuckled nervously.  "Ya know, um, how about we just eat this?" Jack said. He picked up his fork, which David copied his movement.

 

As the moments of eating the silky wonder went by, David began seeing the letters. First was “W,” then “uo” and then “rry.” Within two minutes, the plate was clear, with light pink “Will you marry me?” engraved into the plate.

 

David nearly choked on his last bite of cheesecake. He swallowed and looked at his partner.

 

“This is a joke? Right?” Jack pulled out his phone and hand it off to David.

 

A video, demanding to be played. What else than to press the arrow? Pictures of the two smiling, of joy and the times they have sent together. Random videos of the moments taken for granted. The iconic Mickey Mouse ears perched on David’s curl as he walked on Main Street in the Magic Kingdom. A college of kisses and hugs appeared, with a final video. David beyond drunk, on the couch with his head on Medda’s shoulder. David was proclaiming his love of Jack to her, who was stifling her laugh as David drunken ballot of love came about.

 

The video ended, David had tears in his eyes. “Jack.” As David’s words failed to appear, Jack got on one knee, pulled the box from his pocket.

 

“Davey, you are the best man I could ask for. These years are the best time I had ever been through. I'm sure that you think the same way.” Jack was crying a little too, wiping tears from his eyes. “What I'm tryin’ to say is will you make me the happiest man on this earth and marry me?”

 

David didn't hesitate and jumped straight out of his seat. “Yes! YES!” He yelled with joy, attack him and the lips matched like puzzle pieces. Jack pulled the ring out of its box, and placed it on David’s ring finger.

 

Silver with sapphire accents, engraved was “The Bonnie to My Clyde. Forever yours, Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, you guys, gals and nb pals know the drill


End file.
